1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector assembly, and more particularly to a stacked card edge connector assembly with a card ejecting device for ejecting both of the inserted cards at one time.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,472 issued to Choy on Oct. 3, 2000 discloses a connector assembly including a lower housing and an upper housing each generally including the basic structure of the typical SO DIMM connector housing. Each housing defines two rows of passageways on two sides of the central slot in which the corresponding module is received. A plurality of contacts are received within the corresponding passageways wherein the tail of each contact extends downward to engage the corresponding circuit on the PC board on which the connector assembly is mounted. In this type of connector, the cards are slantwisely inserted into the central slots and then rotated to a horizontal level along an up-to-lower direction, which will take up a large space during the assembling process.
There is also another type of a connector assembly for saving the assembling space, in which both cards are inserted into the central slots in a horizontal manner, while if the cards need to be drawn out of the central slot, a large pulling force is needed, which is not easy for the operator. Obviously, an improved card edge connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.